


pour yourself over me

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (VIXX) [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Slave, Semi-Public Sex, fucktoy au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 21:24:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: Jaehwan turned and suddenly found himself looking up into Leo’s stony face. He’d moved from behind Jaehwan into his line of sight merely so he could glare at him, his eyes flashing just a little.





	

**Author's Note:**

> walks into the desert and buries myself in the sand. what is this. i am so ashamed of this. like seriously i can't apologise enough for what i have done with this fic. yes this au now includes vixx. sHRUGS I'VE NEVER WRITTEN VIXX BEFORE I DIDN'T EXPECT MY FIRST FIC TO BE IN FUCKTOY AU.

The empty glass clinked softly against the silver platter as Jaehwan placed it down. He nodded his head at the servant to indicate he could leave -- the servant did so with a rather overdramatic, sweeping bow -- and turned his attention back to his conversation now that he had a suitable amount of alcohol in his hand.

It wasn’t that the conversation was remarkably boring; in fact, the subject matter was about the small revolts happening out on the very minor eastern islands, and as such was as exciting as any subject at a party like this could be. It was merely that Lord Grey had such a tiresome toy, a tiny blond thing who kept interjecting to ask irrelevant questions or to giggle at something Lord Grey had said like the empty airhead he probably was. Lord Grey, for his part, seemed to find the behaviour perfectly acceptable, seemingly flattered by the laughter and feeding his toy from his plate when he thought attention was elsewhere. It was enough to make Jaehwan sick.

Ravi had become bored of the whole thing quite some time earlier and wandered off to find Hongbin amongst the toys sitting in the corner. Jaehwan was quite glad that he had kept Leo by his side, because watching the slight facial twitches he betrayed every time Lord Grey’s toy giggled again was more amusing than anything else Jaehwan had seen that night. Plus, he was a rather beautiful sight tonight, in a sleeveless deep blue tunic with a sky blue sash and matching deep blue pants, the tunic cut to show off his broad shoulders. The collar around his throat was silver, as were the many rings adorning his fingers, the earrings in his ears. Whenever the conversation became too boring, Jaehwan kept flicking glances at him and thinking about fucking him in those clothes. 

“Now those eastern islands,” Lord Grey was saying pompously, his toy clutching his arm, “they need taken care of, don’t you see. It’s not enough to have these revolts put down by the forces already there, what if they spread!”

“I’m sure the local forces are perfectly capable of the task,” Jaehwan said with a smile. “I hear there haven’t been any casualties in the last three instances.”

“The point is, those three times shouldn’t have happened! The army needs to act now!”

“Yes, quite,” Jaehwan said. He wondered if Lord Grey knew that he had nothing to do with the army. Probably not. Lord Grey had once asked Hyuk to put in a good word with his uncle, and when pressed, since Hyuk’s uncle was no one of any real importance, it had become apparent that he had mixed Hyuk up with Lord Kai and seemed to think Hyuk’s uncle was the Emperor. By silent agreement, nobody had clued Lord Grey in on the truth yet. 

“We need to show these heathens how to act,” Lord Grey continued, blustering on. “Although if you ask me, the only good thing they provide are their toys. Completely worth keeping those islands simply for that.”

“Master,” pouted his toy, and Lord Grey immediately fussed over him, and Jaehwan found himself fascinated by such a terrific show of jealousy from a toy who quite clearly could not care less about Lord Grey. The poor man. 

“Jaehwan,” said Hyuk, suddenly appearing at his side. “Thank god, I’ve been looking for you everywhere. Have you seen--”

“Ah!” cried Lord Grey, dropping his attention from his toy and focusing on Hyuk. “My Lord! It is such a pleasure to see you.”

Hyuk’s eyes widened. “I -- yes, it is good to see you too, Lord Grey. It has been a while.”

“Yes, it certainly has. Tell me, my Lord, did you ever get a chance to speak to your uncle about the matter we discussed?” Hyuk shook his head wordlessly. “Ah, that is...disappointing.”

“Well,” said Jaehwan, because he could see that if Hyuk opened his mouth, the only thing that would come out of it would be laughter. “His uncle is a very busy man, you know, it can hard even for his nephew to get hold of him.”

“Oh, yes, quite, I’m sure. I am merely. I’m--”

Taking pity on the man (but not enough pity to inform him that he had the wrong person), Jaehwan said, “Perhaps you could write a letter and our Lord here could pass it along?”

Lord Grey visibly brightened. “Oh yes, that’s a marvelous idea! But,” he added, his bright expression fading a bit, “how does one write such a letter?”

“What do you mean?” Hyuk asked. He’d apparently got himself under control, enough so that there was merely the slightest hiccup in his voice.

“Well, do you address it to ‘the Emperor’?” Lord Grey asked, genuinely confused. “Or to Your Highness? However do you go about it?”

Jaehwan couldn’t help it; he started to laugh, trying to hold it back to begin with and then, after that failed, letting loose. To begin with, Lord Grey merely looked bemused, but once Hyuk joined in, he became downright confused. After a minute he let out a few hopeful guffaws of his own, which just made Jaehwan laugh all the more. Eventually he said, “My Lords, I’m afraid I really don’t understand the joke.”

“Oh,” said Jaehwan, gasping a little, “really, it’s nothing, it’s just a--” He turned and suddenly found himself looking up into Leo’s stony face. He’d moved from behind Jaehwan into his line of sight merely so he could glare at him, his eyes flashing just a little. Jaehwan’s laughter died in his throat and his grin slid off his face. _Fine_ , he thought grumpily. _It’s probably not funny if you’re a giant party pooper, I get it_.

After a moment or two, Hyuk’s laughter also died off, his eyes going nervously between Jaehwan and Leo. Lord Grey shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. His toy seemed positively fascinated. “My Lord,” Lord Grey squeaked.

“I’m sorry,” Jaehwan said. He dragged his eyes from Leo and placed his wine glass, still half full, on a side table. “Could you please excuse me? I-- I have some business to attend to.”

He left before he had an answer, before anyone could say anything. Leo trailed after him, never more than two steps behind, but oh so careful to avoid stepping on the back of Jaehwan’s shoes. They walked in silence, weaving their way through the crowd of people, until they arrived at a small antechamber that Jaehwan had noted on his last visit to this residence. 

The antechamber was somewhat out of the way, secluded, but it was still possible in the antechamber to hear the chatter from the main party area, the laughter and inane small talk that Jaehwan knew grated on Leo’s nerves, drifting through towards them. Leo stood stiffly, hands held behind his back, staring at Jaehwan in silence as he waited for instruction. 

“You didn’t find that funny?” Jaehwan asked. “I find it funny.”

“He’s a silly old man,” Leo said. 

“But I shouldn’t laugh at him, I know.” Jaehwan hated how, even with his face held impossibly blank and emotionless, Leo could portray so much. He sighed. “Do you know what those people out there say about us, Leo?” he asked. 

“Yes, master,” Leo answered smoothly. 

“And what is that, Leo?”

“I--” Leo’s brow furrowed just a little, the only break in his impassive expression. Jaehwan raised an eyebrow. “I mean -- they -- they’re scared of me, they say that you’re scared of me too.”

“That’s right.” Jaehwan grinned at him. “They think that you control me. That instead of me fucking you, it’s you who fucks me. That I’m weak and you’re not.” He stepped up close to Leo, brushing a stray hair away from Leo’s face with a click of his tongue against the roof of his mouth. “Is that true?”

“No, master,” Leo murmured. His eyes were fixated on Jaehwan’s lips.

“No,” Jaehwan agreed. “You’re weak, aren’t you, Leo?” He pulled at the material at Leo’s chest, tugging to reveal the smooth skin of his shoulder. Leo held himself still. “You’re weak because I could undress you right now. I could strip you naked and send you out to suck Lord Grey’s cock, silly old man that he is, and you would do it, because you’re weak, and you _like it_.” He brought his mouth close enough to feel Leo’s breath on his face, and then said, “Down onto your knees.”

Leo went down immediately, his hands still clasped behind his back, going onto his knees in one smooth, practised motion. There wasn’t even a tremor in his shoulders or facial expression as his eyes tracked Jaehwan’s movements, as Jaehwan’s hands reached for the ties on his pants, undoing them slowly and releasing his cock, already more than half hard. 

“You’re going to suck _my_ cock,” Jaehwan said idly, one hand holding his cock and the other sliding into Leo’s hair, fingers tightening in just a way that he felt the hair tug in what must have been a pretty painful way. “Actually,” he added as an afterthought, “I think it’s more accurate to say that I’m going to fuck your mouth.”

He felt, rather than heard, the slight exhale from Leo. He swayed in, almost by instinct, and Jaehwan yanked his hair, pulling tight so that Leo’s head was forced up, his eyes looking into Jaehwan’s, squinting against the pain. “Don’t you have any patience?” Jaehwan asked lightly. “I know you’re a little cockslut but you wait for permission.”

“Sorry, master,” Leo whispered. “I just -- I wanted --” He fell silent at Jaehwan’s raised eyebrow. 

After a moment, Jaehwan let go of him, so that Leo was kneeling stiff and upright, no part of Jaehwan touching him, and said, “Suck my cock.”

Leo leaned forward, lips brushing the head of Jaehwan’s cock. Jaehwan hadn’t given him permission to use his hands so he didn’t, merely dipping his head to take Jaehwan into his mouth, tongue pressed flat to the underside of Jaehwan’s cock as he bobbed his head down as far as he could without assistance. He sucked as he pulled back and Jaehwan hissed between his teeth, his cock growing harder, bigger inside Leo’s mouth as he sank back down, further this time. 

“I wonder what those people would think if they saw you like this,” Jaehwan wondered aloud, as Leo sucked shamelessly, noisely. “If they could see you on your knees, fucking your own mouth on my cock. Should I call them over, Leo? Should I let them see?”

Leo’s composure broke for a second, as he whimpered with his lips wrapped around the head of Jaehwan’s cock. His own cock was hard and he shifted on his knees to accommodate it. Jaehwan took advantage of his momentary distraction to grab his hair and force his head down, pushing his hips forward so that his cock slid down Leo’s throat. 

Leo had been too well trained to have any sort of gag reflex at this point. His face was almost serene as his lips brushed the base of Jaehwan’s cock, nose pressed to the hair there. He swallowed effortlessly. Jaehwan bit back his groan, his head tipping back just a little. He didn’t want to lose control, not like this, but fuck, it felt so good, his cock pulsing in Leo’s mouth, Leo’s throat contracting around him as he swallowed again. Jaehwan tightened his hand in Leo’s hair warningly. 

“You’d like it if I did that, wouldn’t you?” Jaehwan said. There was a slight pant in his voice. “You’d like it if people watched. You can hear them, can’t you? They’re just outside. It would be so easy, you know. What would the rumours say then, Leo?”

There was a pink flush across Leo’s face now. Jaehwan pulled him off in one smooth movement and fucked into his mouth without any warning again, faster than before. Leo’s eyes squeezed shut. His legs were pressed together. “Spread your legs,” Jaehwan said, almost sing-song, and Leo did so, taking any pressure off his cock. 

With the hand that wasn’t holding Leo’s head all the way down on his cock, Jaehwan trailed his fingers down Leo’s hollowed cheek, thumb swiping the spit that was escaping from Leo’s mouth, travelling down his chin. “I think you like it,” Jaehwan said. His voice was light, but the pant in his voice was harder now. “You like that people are scared of you. You like that people think I’m scared of you. Do you? Do you like that, Leo?”

Leo didn’t answer. _Well_ , Jaehwan thought, amused by the way Leo’s shoulders were beginning to hunch, his legs trembling more the longer Jaehwan held him still, his cock still impossibly far down his throat. Jaehwan pinched his ear lobe. “Answer me.”

Leo made some noise, incomprehensible around Jaehwan’s cock. He swallowed again, and Jaehwan held him there for another few seconds in punishment before yanking on his hair and dragging him away. 

Leo gasped in air, his lips and chin smeared with spit and pre-come. The stiffness of his back from earlier was now gone, his composure shattered. It was so easy, always so easy, to get Leo to fall apart. “What did you say?” Jaehwan asked, both hands going into Leo’s hair.

“I said no, master,” Leo gasped. “No, it doesn’t-- please-- oh _please_ \--”

Jaehwan guided his head back to his cock, bringing Leo’s mouth down again, the head of his cock pushed past his lips, before holding him still, perfect still. “Keep your hands behind your back,” he said lightly. “No touching.” And then he rocked his hips so that his cock slid into Leo’s mouth again, and then out in a slick motion. 

Once upon a time he may have gone slow at first, but he knew better now, knew to fuck Leo’s mouth as hard as he would fuck him normally. Leo kept still, his eyes closed, Jaehwan’s cock sliding in and out of his mouth easily, sucking slightly every time Jaehwan pulled out. 

“You’re so good,” Jaehwan muttered indistinctly, barely even audible above the pant in his voice. “My talented little cockslut. No matter how badly you want it, no one else is going to see you like this, you’re all mine. You’re mine to fuck. Your shameless whore mouth is mine to fuck, as hard as I want.”

He could feel his control slipping now, his thrusts increasingly erratic. He fucked harder and harder, too fast for Leo to do anything more than kneel there, his mouth stretched obscenely wide. Jaehwan could see tears on his eyelashes, feel the slight puffs of breath from his nose as he tried to catch his breath. 

“Should I come in your mouth?” Jaehwan panted. If they were at home he’d come on Leo’s face, come all over those pretty flushed cheeks, watch as they became even pinker from humiliation and pleasure. But he couldn’t do that here. “Would you like that, Leo? Do you want me to come in your pretty whore mouth?”

Leo tried to say something and Jaehwan’s breath caught in his throat as the vibrations of the attempt made his cock twitch. He was so on edge that when Leo opened his eyes and looked up at him pleadingly, he came, hard, holding Leo’s head down on his cock as he spurted into his mouth and throat. 

He was trembling as he came down. When he let go of Leo’s hair, he took a couple of hairs with him. As he pulled his softening cock out of Leo’s mouth, he made sure to wipe the head against Leo’s bottom lip. Leo darted out his tongue to lap at the slit in the head of his cock as he did so and Jaehwan let out a moan which made Leo’s cock twitch visibly. Leo sat back, swallowing down what had been left in his mouth, his facial expression settling back to stoic. 

Jaehwan took a moment to gather himself together, tucking his cock back into his pants. Leo’s chest was rising and falling quickly, only that and the flush still on his face betraying how unsettled he was. “Stand up,” Jaehwan said. 

Leo wasn’t as smooth getting to his feet as he had been going down on his knees. His untouched cock strained against his pants and he stood awkwardly, legs still a little spread because Jaehwan hadn’t told him otherwise. Jaehwan smiled. He was so well-trained, so good, that it made the rumours even more ridiculous. 

Jaehwan beckoned him closer. He wiped at Leo’s face gently with a handkerchief and then kissed him chastely. He brought his hand down and palmed at Leo’s cock through his pants, the heat of it obvious through the thin material. Leo whined in the back of his throat, a long, drawn out desperate noise. “I’m going to leave you hard,” Jaehwan whispered against Leo’s mouth. “Let’s see what people think of that, at least.”

He drew away. Leo looked like he was going to say something -- his eyes certainly flashed like he was -- but then he stopped, his hands falling to his sides, his eyes lowering to the floor. When Jaehwan swept out of the antechamber, Leo followed, his gait barely even affected by his erection. 

It took a while, out in the party proper, for people to notice the blush on Leo’s face, the press of his cock against his clothing. Jaehwan rather thought the stares were somewhat over the top; after all, there were plenty of toys wandering around, hired or otherwise, sporting erections. But maybe it was because no one had seen Leo like this before. Leo, who was known for his silence and stoniness, who seemed in control. Maybe it was no wonder they stared at seeing him avoiding their eyes for once, his head to the ground. 

Jaehwan turned to him once he noticed a large group of ladies looking at them. He pressed himself to Leo’s side, wrapping one arm around his neck and pulling his head down so he could murmur into his ear. “Why are you looking at the floor?” he said playfully. “Don’t you want to see all the people staring at you?”

Leo slid his gaze across at him. His face would have been like thunder if it weren’t for the pretty pinkness in his cheeks. Then he glanced at the ladies staring unashamedly at his cock, and then looked back down. 

“You’re no fun,” Jaehwan sighed, his lips brushing the shell of Leo’s ear. He rested his hand on Leo’s lower stomach, his eyes going down to Leo’s cock. He heard one of the ladies give a nervous giggle. “But you do suck cock well. I should reward you. Maybe I’ll suck your cock tonight, do you want that?”

Leo’s cock twitched and he shifted his feet. “Y-yes,” he whispered hoarsely. “Yes, master, I do want that.”

Jaehwan smiled and blew into Leo’s ear affectionately. “Of course,” he added. “I didn’t say that I’d let you come tonight.”


End file.
